Life of the first family
by TheWritingApple
Summary: Everyday life with the first family! Just what I think scandal would be like if scandal was centered around family life in the white house. Fitz' second term! Olitz!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've been playing with in the back of my mind for awhile now I'm still working out the small details but I have a general direction of where it's going!**

* * *

"Caleb I'm gonna need you to call my wife and tell her I'll be later than I thought. Tell her I'll be home by midnight at the latest." Fitz said to his secret service agent walking off stage and taking a seat in the third row of the audience. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has started his second term in office a little less than a two years ago, and tonight he was making a speech on his stance on the war in the Middle East in early stages of pulling American troops back and reducing the presence of Americans in the foreign countries. Fitz had told his wife he would be home by ten o'clock but the speeches were running longer than he thought and he couldn't just up and leave with out an excuse. She wouldn't be happy that he was running late and that she wouldn't be able to see him for "date night" which they had every time one of them returned home from a trip out of state.

Olivia was just in the process of leaving her office in the west wing when her phone rang she almost didn't answer because she was in a hurry to leave tonight but something in her gut told her to pull her phone out and answer it. She didn't even check to see who it was before she said " Hello Olivia Pope speaking." Of course if she'd checked she would have seen it was Caleb, the head of Fitz' security detail. "Hello ma'am it's Caleb the president wanted me to call you and to tell you he was running late tonight. That he wouldn't be home until midnight at the latest and to tell Sophia good night." She sighed knowing it was always one thing or another with her husband. "Thank you Caleb tell him I'll expect him no later than midnight and that I'll be calling him in an hour. So he'd better pick up!" She said locking her office door and walking down the hall followed by her detail. "Yes ma'am he said he's very sorry that's he's gonna be late if it's any consolation ma'am." She pressed the elevator to go upstairs and walked in to the elevator. "Tell him I'll call later, thanks Caleb." She pressed the end button as the doors slid shut.

Fitz had just gotten done talking to the governor of Ohio when his phone rang, he knew it was Olivia because it was nine o'clock which is when Sophia went to bed. "Hello beautiful I am really really sorry I can't make it home at ten!" He said hoping it would make up for not being there. "I know you are. I just wish you could come home, we haven't seen you in almost two weeks! You've been in South Dakota and Arizona, we just really miss you." She said as she pulled pajamas on to their six year old daughter. "I'm gonna out you on speaker so Sophia can say good night." She put the phone on the nightstand and pressed the speaker button. "Ok Soph you can talk to daddy now" the little girl hopped into bed and laid down with her favorite elephant. "Hi daddy! How's the talking going?" Sophia had no idea what the speech was about but she knew he dad was talking to some old people about something important. "Hi Sophia my speech went well now I'm talking to a bunch if important people about boring things. How's bedtime going?" He asked taking a seat at an empty bench under a window. "I had a bath and mama read me where the wild things are and now I'm laying down with mama and Ella the elephant." Olivia smiled her life was perfect she had a beautiful little girl and an amazing husband who she loved. They had a rough start but they were doing well and coping with the changes they were thrown along the way. "That's great Soph I wish I was there for bed time but I'll be there when you wake up in the morning and we can have French toast! But daddy has to go back and talk to more people so I love you and I'll see you in the morning." Fitz was sad he couldn't talk longer of be there in person but he was used to missing little things like this. "Night daddy I love you too!" Sophia said hugging Ella. Olivia kissed Sophia good night and picked the phone up off the nightstand and putting it against her ear. "Hi" she breathed picking up Sophia's clothes and putting them in the basket in the closet. "Hi...I am really sorry you know that right." "Yes I know that. I love you and I'll talk to you later, you better be home before midnight of you can sleep in a guest room!" She said with a smile as she turned off the light in the little girls room and pressed the end button. She walked around the corner and stopped. " Tom watch my little girl carefully tonight." She told him before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's like 6 in the morning and I'm sick and can't sleep so I thought I would write! This isn't one of my favorite chapters it's just sorta a buffer in between chapters. I'm thinking I'll update about once a week (this isn't a guarantee just a rough guess!) Reviews help me know what y'all are thinking, so please review! If you've got a suggestion tell me I'd be more than happy to make it happen!**

* * *

When Fitz finally made it to the White House he went straight to the oval. It's was nearly one o'clock and he knew Olivia would keep her promise about him sleeping in a guest bedroom since he was late. He had called at twelve thirty when he was half way home but she didn't even pick up, traffic had been hell on the way back because of some five car pile up. Fitz had to finish looking over a speech he had next week, and to finalize the plans for when the president of Germany was coming next weekend. It was almost seven o'clock when Olivia woke up the next morning. She wasn't happy with Fitz at all, she refused to answer his phone call and even locked the bedroom door so that he got he message. It's not like she didn't want him to come to bed with her but she was hurt that sometimes when she really wanted him, his work took priority over his family. She decided that she'd let it all go and tell him not to let it happen again, she wasn't one for holding a grudge. She knew that if Sophia wasn't up already then she'd be up in less than an hour, which gave Olivia more than enough time to get breakfast ready. She figured if she was in the kitchen in fifteen minutes she could even catch up on the news before the day got started.

When she went down the hall toward the residential kitchen she paused a little, she could hear Olaf in the background singing his corny song about summer, which could only mean Sophia was already up. Seeing Tom standing at the end of the hallway outside of the living room only confirmed that her little girl was already wide awake and half way into her current favorite movie. But what surprised her more is that Fitz was sitting at the breakfast bar eating French toast and reading the paper on his iPad. "Morning Fitz." She said walking up to the counter and getting a cup of coffee. "Morning Liv. How did you sleep?" He said not looking up from his reading. " I slept surprising well last night! I had that big bed all to myself!" She said smiling as she sat down next to him and took a bite of his French toast. "Breakfast would have been a nice wake up call in bed though." She said through another bite teasing him because he couldn't have gotten into the room anyways. "Well I might have just brought you breakfast in bed if the door was unlocked and I had gotten some action last night Olivia!" His practically growled her name looking up from his iPad. "I mean I called to say there was an accident but you didn't even pick up. Liv I did everything I could to get back here on time but things happen." He said turning and looking at her. She felt bad for shutting him out but she was tired of the job coming first, really if she was being honest she was a little jealous at times." I'm sorry I had no idea but sometimes I wish you didn't have to leave for so long, or not come home at night. I'd just like to have you here more." She knew what she was saying was how she really felt but she didn't wanna make him feel guilty anymore than he already was feeling. "Liv I love you and Soph more than the job but I have two years left I'm just trying to do what I can in the time I have left. I would love not to have to leave so much, I would love to be the dad who spends every second with his kid. I would love for you to be the first and last thing I see everyday! In a few years it will be like that but for now I'm doing the best I can Liv please just know that I'm trying." He knew she missed him because he missed them but for now he would just love every second he had with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I usually write on my ipad but I broke it, so I borrowed my sisters ipad to write this chapter. I hope to get my ipad back in the next 2 weeks. I really am sorry its taken so long to update! Leave a review so I know what y'all are thinking! **

* * *

After they had breakfast and gotten ready for the day Fitz had decided they needed to spend some time as a family after the two weeks he'd been gone and the argument Olivia and he had. He had just finished talking to Caleb, Tom and Benjamin the head of his, Olivia's and Sophia's security team. They had all agreed to his plan and they said they were going to take the extra precautions but the evening would be set. He walked into the residential living room where Olivia and Sophia were. He sat on the other end of the couch and looked at his girls. "I think we should go out tonight. Do something we don't usually get to do. Something as a family." He waited to see their reaction, he knew they both hated surprises and it would drive them crazy if they didn't know. "Where are we going daddy?" Sophia was the first to cave. "Well I was thinking maybe we cold go to the…zoo. Then go out to dinner!" he leaned back and smiled when Sophia jumped up and yelled "we're going to the zoo!"

It was noon when they left the white house. It had been raining all week and it had just stopped raining less than an hour ago, it was perfect for them to go to the zoo, not to much exposure to a bunch of people but not like they were the only ones there. "Can we see the elephants first mama? Please!" Sophia loved the elephants they were her favorite animal and if they started there they would never be able to drag her away. "How about we go see the gorillas and the chimpanzees first Soph." Olivia smiled trying to bribe Sophia into seeing anything else besides the elephants first. "What about the tigers first mama." Her second favorite animal were the tigers only because she chuffed at them like she had seen in a movie and they chuffed back. "I guess we can see the tigers first as long as we can ride the carousel when we're done!" Olivia laughed at Sophia who took her finger and crossed her heart. "I promise!" the little girl said running down the path to get to the tigers.

When they had walked the entire zoo and stood at the elephant enclosure for about twenty-five minutes they left the zoo with just enough time to get to the restaurant for the reservations at six. "Fitz where are we having dinner at?" Olivia hated not knowing and she knew he wouldn't tell her but she hoped that if she asked him enough times he would tell her. "I'm not gonna tell you so just sit back and enjoy the ride Olivia. Its not going to kill you not to know every little thing. Let me handle this." When they pulled up and Olivia got out she knew exactly where they were. It was a place called Spaghetti Warehouse, it was where they went on their first real date and Olivia loved their manicotti. "Fitz we haven't been here in so long I had almost forgot about it! I cant believe your brought us here." She reached down and grabbed Sophia's hand. "Soph this is where daddy and I went for dinner before you were even born." Fitz held the door open for them and then went to the desk on the left of the door. When he had told the waiter their reservations they were lead to the back.

The night had gone great they ate dinner then went for a walk at a nearby park. Sophia had fallen asleep by the time they got back to the white house. "I'll carry her in and put her to bed why don't you go and do whatever and when im done ill find you. Fitz said picking up Sophia and heading off to her bedroom.

Olivia knew exactly what he was doing, first a day at the zoo then dinner and a walk in the park, then he offered to put Sophia to bed. He was trying to suck up and get back on her good side. Well it wasn't going to work…at least not without her letting him know she knew what he was up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't think I would update before I got my ipad but ideas are coming so I feel compelled to write! Like always leave a review so I know what y'all thought!**

* * *

Olivia went straight to her closet and pulled out some of the ugliest pajamas she owned which were long cotton pajama bottoms with polka dots all over them and a plain black tee shirt she pulled from Fitz' side of the closet. She went to the bathroom and started to get ready to take a shower. If Fitz wanted to play kiss up and think all of the problems they were working out were going to magically disappear with him schmoozing her with a perfect day, he had another thing coming!

Fitz figured that if Sophia stayed asleep while he changed her into pajamas that he could make one quick important phone call and Olivia would never know, she hated when he took calls once he left the office for the night.

He had gotten Sophia dressed in her Anna from frozen nightgown and had her tucked in within twenty minuets of walking in the door, that was a new record for him.

He had just enough time to make his phone call if he kept it under twenty minuets, if Liv asked he'd say he got caught up with Sophia.

Olivia took the quickest shower she could without entirely feeling rushed. She was cleaned, dried, fully clothed and in bed in under a half-hour. Her plan was to be 'asleep' when Fitz came in, hopefully ruining his idea of a perfect day because she wasn't 'putting out' two nights in a row. She figured he'd be done with Sophia in about 10 minuets giving her just enough time to try to actually fall asleep before he came in, she really was exhausted from the day.

Fitz took sixteen minutes on his phone call with his contact at the U.S. embassy in Australia. He was excited to finally get to spend time with Liv for the first time in weeks. He walked down the hallway with a smile plastered on his face. Not only had he had a great day with his girls he had fixed a few presidential problems and now he was going to spend the night with his wife. Fitz thought it was a little weird that their bedroom door was closed but he didn't think anything about it, when he opened the door and saw the light was turned off he felt crushed. Olivia was asleep and he had been gone less than forty minuets. He had no idea how she could have gotten ready for bed so quickly since she usually took an hour long shower or bath at night. He decided the best thing to do was to just get ready for bed and be grateful he was sleeping in his own bed tonight and not in the guest room.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short I have the next chapter practically finished I just wanted to post this before school today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't have my iPad so I'm still using my sisters laptop I also have no idea how long I'm going to make this story. This chapter is a bit sad and not as cheerful as my other chapters but it will get better. Remember to read & review!**

* * *

When Olivia woke up the next morning Fitz wasn't in bed but there was one single white rose and a letter with her name on the front sitting on his pillow. She laughed a little seeing them. The white rose was a symbol of Fitz giving up on their argument his 'white flag' she had no doubt that the letter was more of him apologizing. When she picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter she chuckled not only had he given up he was trying to get her in good spirits the letter read

'My dearest Livvie im deeply sorry for not being able to make it to date night and for not being back before midnight. I know you know I was trying to get back in your good graces with the night out I also know you have been going to bed early hopefully tat will change after my letter and my single rose. Sorry I left you sleeping but I had a meeting this morning and I will see you and Sophia for lunch like always. All my love Fitzgerald Tomas Grant III'

She chuckled his letter was on his official letter head and he signed it with his full name he was so full of it. She laid in bed and checked her phone she had a few emails and a phone call from a restricted number which she thought nothing of because she had no new voice mail so it must not have been important. She finally got up and got ready for her Monday.

When she was finished it was eight-thirty and she went down the hall to wake up Sophia and get her ready for the day. Tom was standing outside Sophia's door, he had the day off yesterday when they were at the zoo and came back today at six. "good morning Tom. I hope you had a restful day off." Olivia said stopping to talk to him before she went to wake Sophia. "Morning ma'am. I had a good day off I slept for the majority of it then I caught a game and had diner at a bar." he said stepping to the side of the door so Olivia could get in. "I'm glad you had a good day. I'm going to wake Sophia up and make breakfast then ill leave you two to your devices." she said going into the room. Olivia went to Sophia's closet and picked out her clothes and shoes for today. Since she didn't know what Tom and Sophia were doing today so she picked out a long sleeve purple striped shirt, black jeans and purple converse shoes. Then she went to wake up Sophia.

When they were halfway through breakfast Olivia when Olivia got another restricted call. She chose to ignore it since she and Sophia were talking about the day. "Mama who was that and how come you didn't answer?" Sophia asked through a mouth full or fruit loops. "I'm not sure who it was and I didn't want to pick up because were talking." Olivia said between bites of crunch berries.

She had just put her bowl in the sink and went to sit back down to wait for Sophia to finish when her phone rang again. Restricted popped up again and this time she answered it. "Hello Olivia Pope speaking." she sat down at the table and smiled at Sophia. "Hello Mrs. Pope-Grant this is Evan Storey's brother Lincoln. You went to Stanford with him and his wife Tiffany." The man on the phone said. "oh Evan and Tiff yeah we just saw them last week, is everything okay?" She asked getting up and moving back into the kitchen where she was beyond the little girls hearing. "um…im not really sure how to tell you but Evan and Tiffany were in an accident and Evan didn't make it. He and your husband were good friends and I couldn't get ahold of Fitzgerald." Olivia stopped walking in circles. "Evan's dead? We just saw him last week." she said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry that you found out like this if this is your cell I can text you later in the week when we find out when his showing and funeral is." Olivia sighed and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "yeah this is my cell just um text me with any information and don't worry ill tell Fitz please tell Tiff if she needs anything don't hesitate to ask!" She said hanging up and going back into the dining room.

When Sophia had finished her breakfast and she had cleaned up Olivia left her with Tom and went in search of Fitz. "Lauren is Fitz in the oval?" Olivia asked walking by the woman. "he is and he had a meeting in five minutes." she said looking up from her computer. "you might want to cancel his next few appointments I've got some bad news for him." Olivia said walking into the oval and shutting the door.

* * *

**Hey I just wanted to clear up some confusion with Sophia and Tom. I figured Sophia is to young for school and both Olivia and Fitz have jobs that don't let them stay with her all day so I guess Tom became a nanny and an agent for Sophia. So he watches her while her parents work. They are in the same 'house' so he just watches her during the week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I should get my iPad by Friday so I can write more! I only have 3 days of school left, so I can write more than I am now. I love the reading reviews I'm getting.**

* * *

Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing. When Olivia had first sat down he knew something was wrong just from the look on her face. His mind ran wild thinking of what could have been wrong, he immediately thought about Sophia but Olivia was to calm so he knew it wasn't her.

"Liv you're scaring me what's wrong is everything ok? Is something wrong with Sophia?" He got up from his desk and went to sit next to her.

"Fitz I got a phone call from Lincoln Storey, its Evan's older brother and he said Evan and Tiffany were in a car accident yesterday and Evan passed away yesterday. Lincoln called when I was having breakfast with Soph and he said he'd call with details later." Olivia sighed and gave him a hug. She knew Evan and Fitz had been roommates and fraternity brothers in college. When Tiffany and Evan started dating Olivia had meet Fitz and they all stayed great friends over the years. Olivia knew this was going to hit Fitz hard.

"We just saw them last week. How could this happen, I just…I don't know how…" Fitz couldn't believe it. Evan had been his best friend for years.

"Fitz I'm sorry I know how close you and Evan were I can imagine what its like." Olivia knew they had been inseparable in college whatever Fitz did Evan followed and vise versa. They were practically attached at the hip. People were always asking if they were brothers, sometimes they even got asked if they were twins.

It had been two days and the funeral was tomorrow. Fitz hadn't wanted to talk about Evan since he had found out it hurt him to much. He had always thought of Evan as a brother. Lincoln had asked him to speak at the funeral and he accepted, he had no idea why he said yes because he was starting to regret even agreeing but something deep down told him it was the right thing.

* * *

**I know way way way short chapter and I'm sorry, the next chapter will be longer. Its also the funeral chapter.**


End file.
